Far Away
by Akane112
Summary: When Akane's going to another country.. What's Ranma's last message for her? First Real-Life based story. I hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, he belongs to Akane, and Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. :p**

**And song I used is Far Away by Nickelback**

**Note: This is Akane's POV ok? ^^

* * *

**

**Akane's POV:**

So..here we are. Celebrating my last day here with my family and friends

Now I'm wondering why I even agreed to go with my cousin?

I was just so tired of these craziness at my home..

I thought going to another country would be great for thinking..

And so we're here, Dad and Mr. Saotome are drinking as always.

Some of my friends are singing at the karaoke.. I looked at Ranma..

He's been quiet. I wonder what he's thinking?

"Can I look at the songbook?" he told Ryoga

I looked at him as Ryoga handed him the songbook

He was going through the pages.

Then suddenly, he smiled. Why?

He entered his song. The song started and I listened

I haven't heard this song before.. So I listened to the lyrics

_**This time, This place**_  
_**Misused, Mistakes**_  
_**Too long, Too late**_  
_**Who was I to make you wait**_  
_**Just one chance**_  
_**Just one breath**_  
_**Just in case there's just one left**_  
_**'Cause you know,**_  
_**you know, you know**_

_**That I love you**_  
_**I have loved you all along**_  
_**And I miss you**_  
_**Been far away for far too long**_  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_  
_**and you'll never go**_  
_**Stop breathing if**_  
_**I don't see you anymore**_

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_  
_**Last chance for one last dance**_  
_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_  
_**All of hell to hold your hand**_  
_**I'd give it all**_  
_**I'd give for us**_  
_**Give anything but I won't give up**_  
_**'Cause you know,**_  
_**you know, you know**_

_**That I love you**_  
_**I have loved you all along**_  
_**And I miss you**_  
_**Been far away for far too long**_  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_  
_**and you'll never go**_  
_**Stop breathing if**_  
_**I don't see you anymore**_

_**So far away**_  
_**Been far away for far too long**_  
_**So far away**_  
_**Been far away for far too long**_  
_**But you know, you know, you know**_

_**I wanted**_  
_**I wanted you to stay**_  
_**'Cause I needed**_  
_**I need to hear you say**_  
_**That I love you**_  
_**I have loved you all along**_  
_**And I forgive you**_  
_**For being away for far too long**_  
_**So keep breathing**_  
_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_  
_**Believe it**_  
_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_  
_**Keep breathing**_  
_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_  
_**Believe it**_  
_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_  
_**Keep breathing**_  
_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_  
_**Keep breathing**_  
_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

The song ended.. I love the song, and every lyrics

It relates to me and Ranma..

"That's for you 'Kane" he said, smiling at me

"R-really?" I asked him, not believing what he just told me

"Yeah, I mean.. You'll be gone for a long time and.. I thought I'll leave that song to you as a remembrance, ya know?"

I smiled at him and said "Thanks Ranma, I love it"

I think I saw him blush a bit, and looked away

Oh well..

* * *

After a few days..

"I guess..I won't be going anymore" I said to my family

"I have to study here and I don't want to skip school"

I said firmly

* * *

At the Dojo, I saw Ranma..

He looks like in deep thought..

I came in and gave him a smile

"Yo 'Kane" he said his usual greeting

"What are you doing Ranma?" I asked him

"Just warming up" he said simply

"Oh.. Okay" I said in a whisper

"Is there somethin' wrong Akane?" He asked as he sat down on the floor

I sat down with him and sighed "Can I sing you a song?"

"Uh.. Okay" he said with a confused look

I started.. Remembering the part that he sang

_**keep breathing**_  
_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_  
_**Believe it**_  
_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_  
_**Keep breathing**_  
_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_  
_**Believe it**_  
_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_  
_**Keep breathing**_  
_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_  
_**Keep breathing**_  
_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

__"Akane.. That's.."

"The song you sang to me.." I finished his sentence

"I thought the song fit us well don't you think?"

"Uh..yeah.. I guess" he said looking down, I stared at his face for a while

I can't help but smile.. Just being with him, makes everything alright

Even if there's a lot of trouble. I can get through all of them

As long as I'm with him.

* * *

AN

okay, if you want to know where I based this story, just ask me and I'll answer :D cause the Real-Life based of this story is the reason why I was gone for a long time :p

and I'm sorry for being gone for very long time.

So I hope you liked this story and please don't forget to leave a review. thanks lots


End file.
